Today, a large problem in the avionic industry is the safety of counter measure dispensing systems. Counter measure dispensers have been on the market for a long time and are controlled by a dispensing controller. In general the system is software controlled during the entire mission and all static safety signals are set to be true as soon as the vehicle has left the ground. Counter measure dispensers are used to dispense flares/chaffs, depending on what threat, which the pilot can release in order to counter any homing of a missile to the plane. Chaff is tiny strips of aluminium foil and each strip is cut in length to match the various wavelengths of the radar and is effective against nearly all radar threats. Flares are white hot magnesium that are designed to defeat the infra-red (IR) tracking mechanisms of a missile. Pyrotechnical dispensers include a powder charge that ignites the flare and simultaneously creates a positive pressure used to shoot out the flare. The explosion of the powder charge during the ignition as well as the velocity of the flare is unsafe for a person and can do great harm. Other dispensing system may involve dispensers that are used to drop attack measures such as bombs or the like, and also exist in naval vehicles as well as in land vehicles. Previously have accidents been avoided by providing thorough instructions for ground personnel and pilots but the requirements of avoiding unintentional discharge of dispensers have increased. In the systems of today the counter measure dispensers have run the risk of unintentionally discharging from the moment the vehicle has left the ground until the vehicle has landed, due to the discharge cycle being controlled by unclassified software, which has a high probability of making faults. However, solving the safety issue by implementing classified software in the dispensing system is both time consuming and expensive.
In document U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,168 discloses a dispensing system for a naval vehicle. In the system the discharging signal is sent sequentially to different dispensers.
An object of the present invention is to improve safety of unsafe actions in a vehicle.
An aspect of the object is to improve the safety for a reasonable low cost and low effort.